Hiccstrid Valentines
by Silverchaska
Summary: My little Hiccstrid Valentines day two shot: (Set a year before HTTYD 2) Hiccup is struggling to cope and needs a little bit of time on his own, Astrid shows him that he needs to stop running away and that they'll fight it together. Rated M for a Lemon in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccstrid Valentines day two shot

A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to my little valentines day hiccstrid two shot.

In this two part fic Hiccup and Toothless are flying to the edge of the known world, desperate to push the boundaries of what Hiccup knows about it.

Apologies to everyone who noticed the little mistake I made last night, This is the corrected version.

Happy Valentines everyone...

"Morning Gobber." Astrid was fluttering on the back of Stormfly while the early morning sun was up on Berk, for once it wasn't Completely freezing, raining or snowing which was rather nice.

"Hello Astrid." He was bashing away at a sword with a hammer, it looked rather ornate she assumed it was for Spitelout as Snotlouts mother usually bought him a highly decorated sword for Valentine's Day they wouldn't usually get more ornate as the years went on but Spitelout did seem rather happy for the last few days and Snotlouts mum seemed a bit more relaxed around her husband so he was obviously expecting something good. "What brings you by this early? Lookin' for Hiccup?"

"Yes, do you know where he is?" She asked dodging a fireball off a terrible terror who was trying to play with Stormfly, they had a hissing match before the small dragon flew away looking for some smaller fish or something. She landed as Gobber opened his visor and dusted some black ash of his face with a nearby towel which turned black and he chucked it in a bucket of water.

"Can't say I 'ave lass." Gobber unhooked his hand and put another one in just to bash one of his loose teeth in. "To be honest, no-ones seen Hiccup in days Stoick comes by almost every day asking after the lad.."

"What do you mean days?" She stood stock still while she was tracing her fingers around the blade of one of the knives Hiccup had made recently, he'd certainly gotten better it was a lot better balanced than some of his older stuff.

"Well yesterday Stoick came in saying he hadn't seen Hiccup all afternoon, apparently the two of them never came back from their flight and his room has been empty." He wondered into the back of the shop and came out without his apron on.

"I'm gonna go look for him." She decided taking the knife she had found with her.

"When you do find him, tell him that he can't keep sneaking off like this Stoick wants him to be chief at some point in the next year, and then mar… Nah better not." He found that he was talking to himself as Astrid and Stormfly had already departed and they were nothing more than a faraway blue spec. "She may not say it but that lass Definitely has a thing for him. I remember being in love back in my younger days… He was a handsome gentleman, tall, muscular, skinny, a blonde beard that we would shave together and very well endowed. He had a taste for my cooking there was no doubt about that you would often find him with his face buried in yak butter while he suffocated a Nightmare with his first hand and with his other pouring himself a tankard of ale and drinking it whole. Just seeing him with blood across his face and a smile that said 'I'm gonna ravage you, like I just split this nadders spine in two" would make me weak at the knees… It was an absolute pleasure to make hammers for him, because I knew that he would more than hammer m…"

The sound of a bucket falling down from the rafters stopped him mid sentence.

"Ah, Alone." He shrugged and got back to work before bursting into a passionate yet terribly badly sung chorus of 'a Viking through and through.' Which was more than enough to drive anyone crazy.

A few hours later…

"We almost had it there bud." Hiccup was gliding just above the clouds just relaxing after testing out another iteration of his gliding suit which had ended in him almost colliding with a tree as he glided over a large forest.

Toothless was underneath him, more than annoyed with his recklessness so he decided to whack him with one of his ears.

"Woah, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that the thing I've done hundreds of times was such a surprise for you." Hiccup muttered taking his helmet off and stowing it into one of Toothlesses saddlebags, letting the air rush through his hair and he smiled to himself outstretching his arms he closed his eyes he allowed the adrenaline of being so high up and going so fast to allow him to relax.

The growl from Toothless was more than enough of a signal that this argument wasn't over.

"Oh stop moping Toothless, how many times over the last year have I almost died from doing something stupid?" He asked smirking to himself.

"264, after that incident with that fire sword thing that set half of the forge on fire." Astrid glided up to the same height as them and smiled at her boyfriend who grinned back and not wanting to be left out Toothless cooed at Stormfly as the two of them greeted each other with dragon noises. She'd been smiling to herself watching the expression on her boyfriends face almost like a relief of tension or a blissful moment of joy. He'd certainly grown over the years and she could still see the few little braids she'd done in his hair the last time they were together. "And before that it was the time you asked Tuffnut to shoot you with a bow when you were testing out that stupid shield of yours."

"Oh, where have you been." His eyes lit up at the sight of her above the clouds dropping his arms.

"Back at Berk trying to find you." She grinned flying above him and inverting her flight so they were face to face. "You need to tell them where your going, at this rate Stoicks gonna be pissed and he'd have half the island out looking for you."

"I know." His grin faded and he dropped below the clouds, she could hear a sigh from him despite the rushing air.

Suddenly she heard a whoosh and she saw Toothless shoot off into the distance his chocolate hair shooting backwards until he was just a spec on the horizon.

The squawk from beneath her made her look down at Stormfly. "I know what he's doing girl, it's not that he wants to be alone. Far from it he doesn't want everything that his father wants him to do, ever since he met Toothless and when I told him how I felt about him he's been almost like a wild animal it's brilliantly exciting, but he just does all the things he wants to do. It's been ages since I saw him… Well do anything like eating or drinking or well anything normal. He just flies off, and comes back a few days later."

She sat there on the back of Stormfly and headed slowly after him keeping out of his view as much as possible and stopping when he went over an island to get something to eat.

 _That evening…_

"What's with her?" Hiccup muttered laying on his back on an island that he hadn't put in his map yet, yet alone shown Astrid yet. "Every time I'm at home I've got my father wanting to teach me to be chief. To be honest bud I don't really want to be there."

Toothless had already burnt himself a small bed on the dirt underneath him and was sound asleep his dreams full of fish, flying and clouds.

"And even you're bored of listening to me." He muttered sarcastically, Hiccup sighed poking the fire and throwing a few more sticks on it and it crackled. "Am I just incredibly boring?"

"I just don't want to be chief, someone like Astrid would be a brilliant chief. She knows how to keep control of things, is good at fighting both physically and strategically. Why doesn't my father just train her to be chief she'd be so much better at it than me? Then while she's running the village I could be out here flying around, doing the things me and Toothless do together."

"Because you're stoicke son, and of that happened you'd probably end up dead when one of your inventions inevitably fails and Toothless can't catch you in time." She finally spoke up after landing Stormfly a distance away and walking so he wouldn't hear her.

"What!?. How… How did you find me?" He stood up and bolted around and looked at Astrid. "I've been trying to… Um."

"Trying to get away from me?" She smiled at him and sat down next to him on the fire. "Hiccup I'm not trying to drag you back, you know?"

"It felt like that today, Astrid all I'm doing is marking them on the map, nothing special." He sat down a little distance from her.

"Hiccup, hear me out." She came closer, and Hiccup moved slightly closer towards her too his tiredness from flying all day coming evident. "It's not going to change at the moment he just wants to prepare you to be chief if anything happens."

"I know, but it just feels like he'll be overloading me and I just want…" She smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder. "I just want to see the world, and see where I fit in to this one I have somehow been able to create over the last five years."

"Okay, well two things on that… One you already fit really well into the world you've made look at all the things you've done." He smiled up at her his eyes still a little darker than usual "Two you're not supposed to know these sort of things, this is what I think life is about. You changed my life around when you showed me Toothless and I've never forgotten it but I didn't know where I fit back then and when we were all flying around having adventures it made me realise that is what I existed for."

"But still it doesn't…" He began.

"Just stop thinking." She put her hands on his neck and straddled his hips smiling at his awkward smile. "For once just stop thinking and enjoy yourself. Look, in life you can't find an answer to everything. To be honest I don't always know why I like you. You're Completely reckless, I keep expecting you to end up dead or find you on an island somewhere having crashed another of your crazy inventions, but for me the answer lies in how you make me feel when you look at me, or when you're around me or talking to me, touching me and sometimes it's a mixture of things and it's mostly because of these things that I keep chasing you around."

She looked into his eyes and they were that splendid green again that she wanted to loose herself in again, so she did. They just sat there Hiccups hands around her waist and her hands stroking his neck as they just gazed at each other.

"But how do I deal with my fathers expectations of me." He asked her, breaking her trance as he sat up holding her hand and hers lay on his chest.

"Your dad can't expect anything of you, when he's telling you what to do with the chief stuff it's all stuff he's learned from doing it himself. They're just lessons he's trying to pass on to you because he thinks they'll help, at the end of the day when you're chief it'll probably end up with many accidents and a few fuck-ups and you'll learn as you go." She smiled down at him "He's not telling you what to do, and He's not trying to pressure you either babe they're just recommendations. Just remember them for when you're chief and hey, I'm always gonna help you if you let me and don't keep running away from things."

"Thanks Astrid, I really do like talking to you." He tried moving closer to her, if anything to thank her for her advice and because he really wanted something from her.

"Hiccup I love you babe, I'm always gonna be here." She whispered to him and Hiccup went from tired and a little angry with the world to very much awake and interested below the waist with just the sensation of her lips on his neck.

"Oh." She giggled "Hiccup are you hard?!" She put her hand on his side.

"No! It's my knife." He said. He retracted this statement as Astrid was able to pull of his chest-plate and smiling to herself was able to get at his neck.

"If you lie again I'll bite you." She whispered giving him a lick that made him Buck his hips into hers like a wild animal, her skirt fell off with a click and it disappeared until I would find a useful point in the plot where it would become relevant again and she grinded her hips into his making him moan.

"Yes!.. Oh Thor… Yes I am… Yes." He moaned as Astrid had her way with his neck and Hiccup became more and more interested as Astrid began to enjoy herself with the Hiccup shaped treat that was spread out underneath her and practically begging for it.

"Do you want me Hiccup?" She whispered kissing just below his earlobe and making him gasp and then made him moan desperately loud and Buck himself hard into her as she licked his neck from his ear down to his chin and stole a kiss from his hungry lips.

"Yes! Oh please Yes I want you Astrid!" He moaned as she continued torturing him with pleasure.

"Good." She murmured her hands pulling at his tunic and his tongue between her white teeth "Tent or I'm having you out here in the cold."

 **A/N:** And that's the first half, the second is pure smut for those who like that kind of stuff but I felt like doing something a little romantic for Valentines.

I'll publish the smut tomorrow.

Have a great valentines with those who you want to be with on this day, even if that's no one I unfortunately fit into that category as most girls don't find me attractive.

-MCR


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccstrid Valentine's Day two shot part 2

Hello everyone as promised this is the beginning of the smutty ending to this little idea I had.

* * *

He'd barely been able to shut the flap to his tent before Astrid had torn off his red tunic underneath his armour which had also strangely disappeared and Astrid was now stroking the fine hair that decorated her boyfriend's chest with a lustful gaze in her eye and her white teeth biting gently on her lips.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Astrid whispered in Hiccups left ear while her hands travelled down his chest to where his drawstring pants were she toyed with the string making Hiccups hips buck into her hand.

"Just don't… Ahh!" He gasped as Astrid bit him on his neck, wanting to leave a little bruise that wouldn't be visible underneath his hair. "Mmmh" the warm lick she gave the spot with the flat of her tongue made him sigh and he rubbed against her, agonisingly she was still fully dressed and he decided that he wanted to change that.

He pushed himself up and pulled her hood of while she smiled watching him fumbling with the eye and hook at the back, he then pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in just her breast bindings, and those were quickly gone as he had torn those off with his teeth. He felt her push him backwards and he fell back onto his back staring up at the beautiful sight that was his girlfriend straddling his hips.

"Enjoying the view?" She smirked down at him while she unbraided a little of her hair, he always seemed to like it when her hair was down and she liked the little noises she and only she could wrench from his throat when she… Oh never mind they were kissing again and she was gonna do something different.

She stroked her hands up his body splitting them at his neck and as they travelled over his ears she moved herself closer jamming her naked chest right against his, mostly because she wanted him to feel her breasts on his abs and make him want her even more. Her hands raked into his hair and she began to stroke his scalp with her fingers.

Hiccup was in absolute paradise and it wasn't just the way Astrid tasted when their tongues were fighting for dominance of his mouth, the way her hard and hot nipples felt against his chest was slowly breaking him down into a creature of lust and he was loving it, the way her hands were touching his scalp was new and a creative thing that he never knew could give him so much pleasure.

After a few minutes they broke apart exhausted from passionately trying to fuck each other through their clothing and started giggling.

"What are we doing Astrid?" He smiled rolling backwards and letting her catch her breath.

"Well I was going to try and fuck you but if you're gonna… Mmmh, put your finger back!" Hiccup had very quickly shoved his hand straight inside of Astrid's panties and was stroking her soaking wet pussy with a few of his fingers.

"Listen to me Astrid." He kissed her between her tits as she tried to get his fingers inside her. "Are you listening?" He looked down at her as she was covered in a light red blush as she had never seen Hiccup like this, she usually instigated everything sexual between them but she felt her control slipping as Hiccup began to stroke her clit while her trousers were still on he got a moan in response for all his trouble.

Annoyed by the less than satisfactory response and more than turned on and cocky enough to try and boss her around he rubbed her cute little clit at the top of her vagina. "I want an answer Astrid!"

"Yes Hiccup I'm listening." She grinned up at him as he pushed her to the ground, she had never seen her Viking try and boss her around sexually and she was more than fascinated to see what he'd do with control once she relinquished it to him. "What's the matter?"

"I want to see your cunt Astrid." He whispered in her right ear while his left hand snuck up to her left breast and began playing with the wet nipple, he bit down gently and Astrid cried out as the pain became pleasure and she began to rub herself against him.

"Why?" She moaned as he started to kiss her nipples, enjoying the texture of them as his tongue greeted them and made them spring into his mouth. "Isn't my breasts enough for you babe? Why must you be so greed…"

"No they're not." He bit down gently on the nipple in his mouth and Astrid let out a deep cry of pleasure. "I want to see your pussy because I want to devour it, make you cream all over my face so I can drink down your cum like I did last time. Don't you remember milady? You screamed the last time." She cooed at the memory, hiccups fingers getting a little wetter.

"Hiccup!" She pushed him off and then he pulled down her leggings revealing her underwear. "I remember it… I want it again, do it to me again."

"Get yourself ready first Astrid." He pushed her hand into her underwear and guided her fingers into position. "I want to watch you touch yourself then I'll make you cum with my mouth." Astrid couldn't believe what was coming out of Hiccups mouth and it not only made her feel a little bit nervous but also extremely horny and she decided she liked it so she obliged and Hiccup shoved her underwear down as the light of the fire illuminated her he watched her masturbate.

Hiccup was having a wonderful time, he was lying between his stunning girlfriends thighs while she touched herself for him. Her blonde hair was a mess splayed out behind her and she was gasping and making loads of cute little noises that made him want to shove his throbbing cock deep inside her and smash her fragile virginity to bits while they destroyed each other in a crescendo of pleasure.

"Hiccup I thought you were gonna be eating me?" She asked, taking her soaked fingers out of her thoroughly soaked pussy. "You can't seriously be expect me to do this on my own!" She smirked watching the look on her boyfriends face, he was trying to be dominant and it was time in Astrids mind to take back the control she had allowed him to have, at least for a little while.

Hiccup jumped up and grabbed her wet fingers kissing them and putting them inside his mouth. Astrid gasped, overwhelmed with the sight she had just seen.

"That was hot." She whispered. "Oh my gods!" Hiccup had decided to ignore the shocked look on his girlfriends face and instead decided to tickle all of her sensitive bits by a kissing his way down to her pussy.

"Astrid?" He whispered kissing just above her clit and making her come closer.

"Yes!" She gasped.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look when you're begging for a climax? You make me want to tie you to a tree and fuck you until the end of time." He whispered, drawing his nose level with her wet, glistening centre.

"Shut up and eat me already!" She moaned, and then screamed in pure bliss as Hiccup greedily shoved his mouth on her and began to lick, bite, suck and nibble at her wonderful cunt as it became increasingly wet. "A little to the right.. Mmmh! Harder!" She adjusted his head as his vigorous yet sensitive tongue as he savoured the gorgeous treat between her thighs.

"Gods I've missed this babe." She moaned playing with his hair, letting the chocolate strands flow between her fingers as she watched him lovingly yet vigorously work on her centre, desperate to bring a pleasurable and squirting climax out of her.

"I've missed you too… More importantly I've missed your noises and the look on your face when I make you cum." He grinned into her vagina as he continued to make Astrid feel even more and more horny. She hoped to god she wouldn't cum yet, this felt way too good.

The things he was saying was making her even more wet and Hiccup could tell, she was so wet he could get his fingers in as well as pay enough attention to her clit and when he did Astrids hips left the floor and she let out a quiet scream which she quickly shushed.

"Milady if you don't make any noise how am I supposed to know if I'm pleasing you, don't be quiet or I'll stop."

He looked up and she nodded, despite being so close to an orgasm she didn't want to upset him even though her mind was filled with so many perverted things such as Hiccup lying on his back while she sucked him off and making him blow a lovely sweet load down her throat while she played with his gorgeous, firm and very much malleable bum. Or riding him until he came inside her and…

Her train of thought was interrupted by Hiccup throwing her over the edge of a mind- shattering orgasm. She barely had time to cry out in pleasure before and shove him into her centre before she came all over his face, coating it in a film of clear liquid. His tongue wasn't helping and neither was his kisses which were rippling like butterfly wings all over her centre.

"Oh Thor… Hiccup I… Love you so… Much." She said very quietly while he cleaned up all the mess she had just made. It was his pleasure really she tasted so very good.

"I'm sorry babe I couldn't hear you, you kind made a lot of noise and almost drowned me." He said sarcastically lying next to her while he wiped the remainder off his face "What did you say?"

"I said I love you, you…" She began but Hiccup just laughed and licked up the remainder of the mess she'd made on his face with a slow lick on the top of his lip.

"I want to be with you forever babe." She whispered quietly. "I want…" She fell asleep exhausted from a long day of chasing him and snuggled closer to him.

The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, Hiccup was looking forward to the morning because as much as Astrid was a taker she more than gave back what she got and putting a top on her so she wouldn't get cold they fell asleep touching each other's hearts deep into the night through their own dreams without even realising it.

And with that I wish you all goodnight, as some how I have split my two shot into a three shot but oh well.

Remember to review and follow for more, if you have any questions or want me to with something please feel free to ask

-MCR


End file.
